Green Lantern Corps (film)
Green Lantern is a 2011 superhero film based on the comic book of the same name appearing in DC Comics. The film will star Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan, with Martin Campbell directing a script by Greg Berlanti and comic book writers Michael Green and Marc Gruggenheim, which was subsequently rewritten by Michael Goldenberg and Producer Geoff Johns. Green Lantern is scheduled to be released on June 17, 2011. Sypnosis In a universe as vast as it is mysterious, a small but powerful force has existed for centuries. Protectors of peace and justice, they are called the Green Lantern Corps. A brotherhood of warriors sworn to keep intergalactic order, each Green Lantern wears a ring that grants him superpowers. But when a new enemy called Parallax threatens to destroy the balance of power in the Universe, their fate and the fate of Earth lie in the hands of their newest recruit, the first Human ever selected: Hal Jordan. Hal is a gifted and cocky test pilot, but the Green Lanterns have little respect for humans, who have never harnessed the infinite powers of the ring before. But Hal is clearly the missing piece to the puzzle, and along with his determination and willpower, he has one thing no member of the Corps has ever had: humanity. With the encouragement of fellow pilot and childhood sweetheart Carol Ferris, if Hal can quickly master his new powers and find the courage to overcome his fears, he may prove to be not only the key to defeating Parallax… he will become the greatest Green Lantern of all. Plot "Billions of years ago, a group of beings called the Guardians of the Universe used the green essence of Willpower to create an intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. They split the universe into 3600 sectors, with one Green Lantern per sector which would be chosen on their willpower. The strongest of all the Green Lanterns was Abin Sur of Sector 2814, who defeated the ultimate being of fear called Parallax and imprisoned him in the Lost Sector (Sector 666)." In the present day, Parallax escapes from the Lost Sector after consuming the lives of three aliens astronauts stranded in the sector. Six months later, after killing four Green Lanterns and destroying two planets, Parallax attacks Sector 2814 and mortally wounds Abin Sur, who escapes his ship via an escape pod. With his life reaching its end, Abin Sur commands his ring to find a worthy successor on the planet. Test pilot Hal Jordan wakes up late for a test flight at Ferris Aircraft. Arriving he is confronted by boss Carol Ferris who tries to make him realize the importance of the test. During the test flight against the U-CAVs Hal uses Carol who is also flying as a decoy so the U-CAV's take her out giving him the opportunity to get behind them and take them out. But the U-CAV's are tricky and agile and in the end, Hal takes out all 3 flying jets. Back at Ferris, Hal is berated for his actions by Ferris President Carl Ferris, Carol and also Bob Banks. Abin Sur then crash lands on Earth and Hal is whisked away to the crash site, where he is appointed a Green Lantern by a dying Abin Sur. Hal's friend Tom comes to pick him up and escape as the Department of Extranormal Operations arrive to excavate the site. Hal later meets Carol for a drink before getting into a fight with the U-CAV pilots and uses the ring's power to knock all 3 out after getting a severe beating. He is then automatically flown into the air by the ring and out of Earth's atmosphere before entering space and then through a wormhole to the planet Oa. Waking up with a strange Green skin over him similar to Abin Sur's, he is greeted by Tomar-Re, a Green Lantern who explains to him his surroundings and briefly the ring and origin of the Corps. He takes him to a Green Lantern meeting at the Great Hall led by Thaal Sinestro who informs the Corps of the creature Parallax. Tomar-Re takes Jordan to the Training Levels where me meets Kilowog who is teh chief trainer who immediately begins testing Jordan and showing him that his opponents won't be fighting fairly. Sinestro then arrives to see the human and test him personally and after defeating him easily in combat, is dimissive and says he is not worthy of being Abin Sur's successor. Seeing himself unfit and fearful by Sinestro, Hal quits and returns to Earth. Meanwhile, after being summoned by the DEO and Amanda Waller, Xenonbiologist and teacher Hector Hammond performs an autopsy on Abin Sur's body, but a piece of Parallax's DNA inside the corpse injects itself inside him and giving him Telepathy and telekinetic powers. When he realizes that his own father, U.S. Senator Robert Hammond, had manipulated him to do the alien autopsy, he attempts to kill him by telekinetically sabotaging his helicopter at the Ferris Aircraft contract party. But Hal uses his Green Lantern powers to save the senator and all of the party guests including Carol Ferris, who he later on visits but she recognizes him under the suit and mask where he explains his powers and duty. Sinestro leads Kilowog, Tomar-Re, G'Hu, Boodikka, Isamot Kol, Honnu, Green Man, M'Dahna, Salaak and Stel to take down the Parallax creature in Sector 2312 and initially things go well but Parallax proves too powerful and consumes G'Hu, Green Man, Isamot Kol and M'Dahna and the Green Lanterns retreat to Oa. Waller soon realizes that something is wrong is Hammond who has begun mutating into a grotesque creature as a result of his infection, has him kidnapped and quarantined in their bunker. Waller informs Sen. Hammond who arrives but is Hector awakens and confronts both and tells them that nobody manipulates him any more. He attacks them but Green Lantern arrives and confronts Hector who attacks back using telekinesis and escapes Green Lantern. Hal then realises that Parallax is heading to Earth and tells Carol who tells that he is courages and can overcome fear and she believes in him. He decides to go back to Oa to ask for the Green Lanterns' help. Back on Oa, the Guardians reveal to Sinestro that Parallax has taken over and used Krona as its host, who was originally one of them, until he desired to control the yellow essence of Fear against the wishes of his peers, ultimately becoming the embodiment of fear itself. Seeing that the only means to fight fear is fear itself, Sinestro requests for the Guardians to forge a ring of the same yellow power. However, Hal appears and tells Thaal not to use the ring and asks the Corps to help him protect Earth from Parallax's imminent invasion. His request, however, is denied and Hal himself must protect his home planet. Upon returning to Earth, Hal comes to find that Hector has kidnapped Carol and plans to inject her with Parallax's DNA unless he hand over his ring to him. Hal agrees and hands it over as Hector releases Carol. Hector tests out the ring which blasts a whole before he points it at Hal but it doesn't work. Parallax then arrives killing Hector before wreaking havoc on Coast City. Hal wards Parallax away from Earth and towards the Sun - using the Sun's gravity to pull and disintegrate the entity. He loses consciousness after the battle, but is saved by Thaal, Kilowog and Tomar-Re before the entire Green Lantern Corps congratulate him for his bravery. Hal tells Carol he now bears the responsibility of protecting his sector as a Green Lantern. Later on, Sinestro takes the yellow ring and puts it on. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Mark Strong as Sinestro *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Peter Saarsgard as Hector Hammond *Geoffrey Rush as Tomar-Re *Michael Duncan Clarke as Kilowog *Clancy Brown as Krona/Parallax *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Taika Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku *Tim Robbins as Robert Hammond *Jon Tenney as Martin Jordan *Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris *Mike O'Doyle as Jack Jordan *Nick Jandl as James Jordan *Jeff Wolfe as Bob Banks *Dylan James as Jason Jordan *Paul Parducci as G'Hu Non Speaking Corps Members *Amanita *Apros *Boodikka *Bzzd *Chaselon *Galius Zed *Green Man *Honnu *Iolande *Isamot Kol *Larvox *Lin Canar *M'Dahna *Medphyll *Morro *N'gila Gr'nt *NautKeLoi *Norchavius *Penelops *R'Amey Holl *Rot Lop Fan *Salaak *Stel *Voz Quotes *''"Let's just say it's my job not to be."'' - Martin Jordan to Hal Jordan *''"A great light has gone out in the universe. Abin Sur is dead. Four of my Lantern brothers killed. The inhabitants of two worlds annihilated by an unknown enemy. An enemy that possesses the yellow power of fear. We know it originated from sonwhere within the Lost Sector. We know it grows more powerful with each encounter. According to Abin Sur's last transmission, he seemed to know what it was. His only words were, "It's Parallax.""'' - Thaal Sinestro to Guardians of the Universe *''"There is much of which you are not aware, Sinestro."'' - Sayd to Thaal Sinestro *''"Remember, your enemy, he's not gonna play fair!"'' - Kilowog to Hal Jordan *''"An alien life form, doctor. The first that mankind has ever encountered despite what the conspiracy theorists would have you believe."'' - Amanda Waller to Hector Hammond *''"It is the energy generated from the central battery. Its power comes from the will of every living creature in the universe. This in turn charges your lantern, which in turn charges your ring. Even your suit is comprised entirely of energy."'' - Tomar-Re to Hal Jordan *''"Your entire human race will be wiped out, because you, Hal Jordan, were afraid."'' - Parallax to Hal Jordan *''"You're impertinent, Hal Jordan. You're rash, volatile, opinionated - It seems Abin Sur found another just like himself."'' - Thaal Sinestro to Hal Jordan *''"Hal Jordan, I am Abin Sur, protector of Sector 2814..." - Abin Sur to Hal Jordan Trivia *This is the first film developed and released under the stewardship of DC Entertainment. *Greg Berlanti signed on to co-write and direct the film in 2007, but he stepped down to instead direct This Is Where I Leave You (2011) and handed direction over to Martin Campbell. However, he remained on board as a writer and producer. *In consideration for the lead role were Sam Worthington, Bradley Cooper, Justin Timberlake, Henry Cavill, Jared Leto, Michael Fassbender, and Shawn Roberts. The role went to Ryan Reynolds. *Ryan Gosling was rumored for a while during the development stage to be the studio's leading candidate for Hal Jordan. *The casting of Ryan Reynolds creates the rare occasion of an actor who has both played a Marvel Comics and DC Comics superhero. *Chris Pine met with the casting director to discuss playing Hal Jordan. *Keri Russell, Eva Green, Jennifer Garner, Diane Kruger, and Blake Lively were on the final list to play Carol Ferris. The role went to 'Blake Lively'. *Jackie Earle Haley was considered to play Sinestro. *At one point Clark Kent was in the script (he had a cameo as one of the candidates considered to receive a power ring), but this was cut out because the filmmakers didn't want to depend on another superhero for a success. *The scriptwriters drew inspiration from the Green Lantern comic "Secret Origins," which told the story of Hal Jordan's induction into the Green Lantern Corps and how he became its greatest member. *Peter Sarsgaard's casting as Hector Hammond marks him the third actor from ''Kinsey (2004) to appear as a character in a Warner Brothers DC Comics movie. The previous ones were Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard in Batman Begins (2005) and Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin in Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997). Sarsgaard's wife Maggie Gyllenhaal also appeared as Rachel Dawes in The Dark Knight (2008). *The city of Oa will be designed based on the Emerald City of Oz. *Comic book writer Geoff Johns, who has worked on the "Green Lantern" comic and made it a resounding success, was signed on as a creative consultant on the film. See Also *Hal Jordan *Green Lantern Corps Media Video:Green Lantern Movie Trailer Official (HD)|Teaser Trailer Video:Green Lantern Wonder-Con Footage Official (HD)|WonderCon Footage Video:Green Lantern Movie Trailer 2 Official (HD)|Trailer 2 Video:Green Lantern Trailer 3 (HD)|Trailer 3 TV Spots Video:Green Lantern - TV Spot 1|TV Spot 1 Video:Green Lantern - TV Spot 2|TV Spot 2 Video:Green Lantern - TV Spot #3 |TV Spot 3 Category:Green Lantern universe Category:Green Lantern Category:Movies Category:Movies Category:Green Lantern universe